


This Is Halloween

by SpookyKiwiBird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Getting Together, Kinda?, blind date?, fluff!, give love to some rarepairs, halloween fic, halloween party, orginally for a bigbang, two different povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: Halloween is finally here, except it’s spookier than most years. Zethrid never thought she would have a compatible partner for her, but when Ezor sets her up on a halloween blind date, Zethrid might have to reconsider her whole stance on love.





	1. Zethrid POV

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this super hard for today!! And I went as Pidge too

_ 2 days until the party: _

 

Love was, well difficult per say. With Zethrid it was especially complicated. Zethrid's history of love consisted of 1 thing, that one thing was kissing a boy on the playground in fourth grade. As you could probably guess, it didn't last very long.

 

Besides that one moment in history, Zethrid had 0 love life. Apparently having no love life also spurred your best friends to find a date for you no matter what.

 

The first time Acxa and Ezor had bounded up to her with a possible date Zethrid said no almost immediately. Did that stop them though? Absolutely not. Hell, even Narti who couldn't speak was trying to set her up with people.

 

It was always 'Oh he's cute!' or 'Hey she's hot' for every person that they found, but miraculously they had a taste in really  _ really  _ bad or weird people. One time Zethrid relented and went on a blind date with a girl named Florona but it turned out horribly, turns out that Florona was just a tad nutty. Ever since then Zethrid swore not to let her friends set her up with someone ever again. How Zethrid got in this particular situation though was an anomaly in itself.

 

It was a regular day, well as regular as it could get with three rowdy roommates when Ezor snuck up behind her and nearly made her jump out of her skin. The sly smirk on Ezor's face already told Zethrid everything she needed to know though. "No. Whatever you're planning it's a no from me."

 

Ezor pouted a little, giving Zethrid the puppy dog eyes. "Just hear me out," she promised, taking a seat next to Zethrid on the couch and showing her the screen of her phone. "So, I made you a dating profile." she started, which automatically earned a huff from Zethrid beside her.

 

Zethrid groaned, her head hitting the couch. "Ezor, really?" there was a bit of a scolding tone in her voice that made Ezor roll her eyes like a child rolling their eyes at a parent. "Why would you do that?"

 

"You have been single ever since I met you and that was in 5th grade," Ezor hissed, pointing a sharp nail in Zethrid's face. So close that Zethrid was worried Ezor might gouge her eyes out if she made her mad enough. "And being the great friend that I am, I'm gonna help you find at least a date for the Halloween party that Lance is throwing."

 

"Oh no no, you and Lance are a match made in hell. There is no fucking way I'm going to a party he's throwing," Zethrid growled, earning another infuriating eyeroll from Ezor. There was no way that she was going to that party for 2 reasons. Reason one was the fact that Zethrid didn't do parties nor did she do Halloween and dressing up in general. The second reason was the pure fact that Lance and Ezor were both scheming demons that would probably do anything possible to get Zethrid some 'action'.

 

"I promise me and Lance won't ruin your night with your special somebody," Ezor smirked, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis. She opted to ignore Zethrid's death stare and get up from the couch. "I'm sure you'll like him, he's one of Lance's best friends and very sweet." Ezor sang, throwing her arms around Zethrid's shoulders from behind her.

 

"You're saying that assuming I'll be going to this party," Zethrid snorted, flicking Ezor's hands so they would get off her shoulders. "Again, It's gonna be a no from me," she said breezily, but deep down she knew that Ezor would somehow convince her to come anyway.

 

Ezor gave Zethrid a look that she pointedly ignored. "Whatever, I'll get you to come by the end of this week." the shorter girl responded with a small smirk on her face. "Will you at least think about it Zeth?"

 

There was a long sigh then a pause before Zethrid answered. "Fine, but there is no guarantee." Zethrid wagged a finger in Ezor's face.

 

Ezor responded by picking up the bigger girl with a surprising amount of ease for her stance and practically shaking Zethrid around. "Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this I promise!" she beamed before rushing out of the living room in a blur of rainbow ponytails and pastel clothing.

 

"I said there was no guarantee," Zethrid sighed to nobody in particular. There was no use now though, Ezor was long gone. "At least you don't talk Kova." Zethrid murmured, picking up the black cat from the ground who protested with a meow.

 

Like a whisper, Narti came up from behind Zethrid and swatted her hand. Narti came around from the back of the couch and signed 'Keep your hands off my cat' with a small frown. Zethrid rolled her eyes though Narti couldn't see it.

 

The whole Narti situation was hard to describe to people who didn't really know them. The gist of it was that Narti was born a bubbly little girl who couldn't speak, which resulted in her learning sign language as a form of communication. When Narti was 17 years old she was involved in a deadly car crash with 4 other people, her being the only survivor. As a consequence of the crash, Narti ended up blind. It was hard for her to communicate sometimes but she still remembered the hand movements, though she did stumble often.

 

Nevertheless, Narti was a great friend and roommate. When all of them found out about the situation they took it upon themselves to learn sign language so they could understand what Narti was saying to them, but they replied out loud for obvious reasons.

 

The four girls were incredibly close to each other and soon bonded as a team and a family. For example, as a present for Narti's 18th birthday, Acxa Ezor and Zethrid got Narti the dorm cat Kova. Of course, Narti was delighted at the cat, she was a huge cat lover.

 

That night Zethrid fell asleep with a smile, knowing that she at least had her adopted family at the dorm with her. And maybe, just maybe, she considered going to the stupid Halloween party with Ezor.

 

_ 1 day until the party: _

 

Zethrid woke up to the sound of an air horn practically being blown right into her ear. "Ow! Fuck!" Zethrid yelped, shooting up in her bed and subsequently hitting her head on the frame of her headboard. Zethrid rubbed the bump on her head and looked up accusingly at her perpetrator. Unsurprisingly it was Ezor, almost vibrating with excitement. Acxa stood a little ways back with her arms folded across her chest and an aloof expression. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

Ezor beamed down at her with a perfectly innocent smile. "We're all going shopping for Halloween outfits and you obviously weren't getting up anytime soon so I improvised."

 

"Yeah, if you want to give someone a heart attack," Acxa snorted from where she stood, her arms coming to fall at her side. "Seriously Ezor where did you even get an air horn?"

 

"I second that. Ezor where  _ did  _ you get an airhorn?"

 

Ezor just shrugged, a small smile present on her face. "You know when I have really bad insomnia and I randomly go out to stores? Well, I went to the Doller Tree yesterday and bought an air horn. Then I stayed up all night trying to find a good plan to get Zethrid to come with us until I passed out at 5 am. Then I woke up with the air horn and here we are!"

 

Acxa and Zethrid slowly turned to each other with disbelieving expressions, blinking at each other slowly before shaking their heads. "Ezor I swear you're either part machine or part demon." Acxa mused.

 

"Nope!" Ezor said, popping the p. "Just a regular human person with debilitating insomnia and a knack for scheming."

 

Zethrid shook her head again but got up nevertheless. "Alright I guess I'm up now," she said a little grumpily. "And I did think about going to the party last night." she started slowly, eyeing the way Ezor's face lit up and Acxa sent her an excited look.

 

"Please tell me the answer is yes," Ezor spoke in a hushed whisper, her voice trembling with excitement. Ezor reached over to grab Acxa's hand in hers and shot her an undecipherable look.

 

Zethrid hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes," she finally sighed, earning a shriek from the two girls by her bedside. Acxa and Ezor, mostly Ezor, jumped up and down with their arms around each other (more like Ezor crushing Acxa in a bear hug but oh well). "You guys made me soft," Zethrid complained, barely audible over the screeches of happiness.

 

There was a tentative knock on the door before Narti fumbled with the handle and ambled into the room, rubbing sleepily at her eyes before signing something quickly. 'Did she say yes?'

 

Of course, Narti was in on it too. Zethrid rolled her eyes fondly before answering Narti. "Yes, I said yes. Are you coming shopping with us too?"

 

Narti nodded excitedly and signed the word 'lizard' before clapping her hands excitedly and nearly bumping into the door.

 

"Alright if you guys want me to come I have to get dressed," Zethrid said, cracking her back with ease before getting up and shooing Ezor and Acxa away. "Shoo or I won't come." she threatened.

 

That spurred Acxa and Ezor into action. The two girls grabbed Narti by her hand and dragged the blind girl out of Zethrid's room, stumbling a little bit at the doorway. Zethrid sighed fondly before she actually made a move to get dressed.

 

This was going to be a  _ long  _ day.

 

\---

 

Within the span of two hours, all four rowdy girls were crammed into Acxa's buggy and on the road. Ezor called shotgun the fastest, which left Acxa driving and Zethrid with Narti in the back. Zethrid didn't really mind being in the back though, it was easier to comfort Narti and hold her hand when she got too shaky. After the car accident Narti was more than hesitant to get in a car again, but slowly over time, she got used to it again. Though less often, she would still get nervous and shake a little. Zethrid or one of the other girls were quick to respond though, one of them always sitting in the back with Narti just in case.

 

"Ezor stop fiddling with the music," Acxa hissed, slapping away Ezor's hand from where she kept changing the radio station and earning a muted 'ow' from Ezor.

 

"Acxa hit me!" Ezor whined, reaching for the radio again only for her to get her hand slapped once more. "I'm suing. This is reckless endangerment and battery." Ezor proclaimed dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead and fake weeping.

 

"Quit being overdramatic," Zethrid laughed, reaching in between the seats to tug at Ezor's ponytail lightly. "It was only a tap your majesty." she joked.

 

Ezor only pouted like a small child until Acxa stopped the car. "We're here!" she sang, getting out of the car and opening the door for Narti.

 

"Really? Spirit Halloween?" Zethrid scoffed, getting out of the car and purposefully leaning against Ezor's door so she couldn't get out. That didn't stop Ezor from pounding on the window though.

 

Acxa frowned. "Zethrid let her out before she breaks my window," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "If it ends up broken you two are paying for it." she threatened.

 

That spurred Zethrid to let Ezor out, only to earn a raspberry from Ezor. "Let's just get this over with." Zethrid sighed.

 

And like that, the 4 girls turned into kids again when they entered the Spirit Halloween. Practically wreaking havoc on the entire store. Ezor would mess around with the decorations while Narti tried on masks. They all got some funny pictures from the event and by the end, they all found their respective Halloween costumes.

 

Now they were all ready for the Halloween party tomorrow.

 

_ Day of the party: _

 

It was the day of the party and Zethrid was understandably nervous. She began to rethink all her life decisions when Ezor applied the light purple face paint onto her face. Zethrid's fake fluffy ears were already covered with a dark purple paint on the outside and a pink on the inside. All that was left now was the dark purple scar under her eye, two orange eyebrows, yellow contacts and some darker blue on her lips.

 

"Ow! Ezor you're being too rough," Zethrid complained, trying to swat away Ezor's working hands away from her face.

 

"Shh let me work my magic," Ezor hushed her, continuing to do her work. Ezor had already applied all her makeup, her skin a coral color and fake pointy ears over her real ones. Over the coral skin on her forehead was a rough m-shaped design that touched the bridge of her nose, a yellow color in the middle with blue flanked on each side. Besides that there were relatively no changes, her rainbow-colored hair pulled up into a high ponytail on her head. The matching armor they all had gotten fit Ezor nicely.

 

"Ezor be nice, she has her date today," Acxa scolded, though she punctuated the sentence with an eyebrow wiggle that elected a groan from Zethrid. Acxa probably changed the least, her skin was colored a light blue color and black barrettes clipped her hair back but other than that she only had the armor on.

 

"Oh yeaahhh, Zeth your date is today!" Ezor sang, painting the scar under Zethrid's eye with a swipe of her hand. "How do you feel?"

 

Zethrid sighed. "A little nervous," she admitted, wringing her hands together. "I'm trusting you guys for once, please don't let me down."

 

"I'm glad you trust us," Acxa said softly, looking up from where she was working on Narti. Narti's design was the most elaborate of all, her face and body were painted a light blue/purple color with her jaw being a lighter blue color. On her forehead was a deep purple color that reached down to her nose, in the middle of the purple was a pinky maroon color. The most ambitious thing of all was the fake tail, painted the same color as her skin with darker blue splotches to look like a lizard tail. Along with that she donned the same armor as everyone else and had a hood over her hair to give her a more mysterious look. "Isn't she coming out amazing?" Acxa hummed.

 

"You look great Narti," Zethrid said honestly, though there was a small pang of sadness that Narti wouldn't be able to see it. There were options, of course, to try and retrieve her sight, but the operations were up to Narti and nobody else's. Still, Zethrid took a picture of her amazing costume just in case. "Is there any way I would be able to back out now?" Zethrid laughed awkwardly rubbing at her neck.

 

"Nu-uh, no escaping this now," Ezor cackled, tugging on one of Zethrid's fake ears. "Don't be so tense by the way, it won't be that bad anyway. I promise Hunk is a really good guy," she said honestly

 

Acxa raised an eyebrow and snorted. "His name is Hunk?" she asked disbelievingly. Even Narti put a hand over her mouth and her shoulders shook with laughter.

 

Ezor put the finishing touches on Zethrid's makeup and flopped down onto the couch. "Nah his name is Tsuyoshi or something like that, he just goes by Hunk," she said, pulling out her bedazzled phone to take a photo. "Everybody get in for the official Halloween selfie!"

 

The four girls got into the picture together, Ezor sticking her tongue out, Acxa doing just a plain smile, Narti making a peace sign and Zethrid awkwardly making finger guns. The girls all crowded around to see what the picture looked like when it was done. It turned out amazing, even though Narti couldn't see she still clapped avidly.

 

"Everyone ready to go?" Acxa asked, grabbing her keys and spinning them around her finger. There was a 'yes' from Ezor and a nod from Narti but Zethrid stayed silent. No, she was definitely not ready.

 

\---

 

By the time that all of them got to the party, Zethrid was a shaky mess. At this point, even Narti was trying to calm her down by squeezing her hand, but it wasn't working. "I can't do this," Zethrid started to hyperventilate.

 

"What's wrong Zethrid? You've never been like this before with any other person you went on a blind date with?" Ezor asked a little sadly. Ezor was always a naturally empathetic person, especially when her friends were sad or nervous she tended to pick up on that.

 

"I don't think it's the dating aspect," Acxa murmured, putting her hand over Zethrid's when she stopped the car. "I just think she's a little nervous about the whole party scene. You know she's never been big on crowds." Acxa reminded Ezor.

 

Zethrid tried to focus on her breathing, starting to calm down a little more. It was only a Halloween party, her friends would stick with her and they'd all have a great time together. Another squeeze from Narti's hand as a 'you got this' and Zethrid was ready. "I'm ok now, I'm sorry," she said a little breathily before getting out of the car.

 

"Are you sure you're ok to go in?" Ever the responsible Acxa asked cautiously, putting a hand on Zethrid's shoulder. When the taller girl nodded so did she. "Everyone lets get in there and have some fun!"

 

Ezor cheered and grabbed Zethrid's arm. "We'll be by your side the whole time!" Ezor said, a mischevious twinkle in her eye.

 

Zethrid sucked in a shuddering breath. Yes, she could do this! Zethrid was gonna go in there and have fun and meet this guy. She could do this. "I'm ready to meet this guy. Don't make me regret this decision." Zethrid warned.

 

"You won't," Acxa promised. "I met him and he's very sweet." Well, if Acxa approved he might be all right.

 

With that Ezor pushed the door open excitedly. They were instantly met with loud blaring music and flashing lights. People everywhere were in a variety of costumes and dancing to their heart's content. Zethrid felt her heart sink but she pushed on anyway. Tonight was going to be a good night.

 

"Come on! I'll help you find him!" Ezor shouted over the music, grabbing Zethrid's arm and nearly pulling it out of her arm socket. "He'll probably be by Lance!" Zethrid just nodded dumbly and let herself be dragged away by Ezor through the big house. With a nearly inaudible shout, Ezor started to run and drag Zethrid along faster through crowds of people until Ezor finally let her go. When Zethrid caught sight of Ezor again she was barreling her way through the crowd and jumping onto Lance easily, who was caught by surprise but nevertheless caught her and started to make out with her with vigor.

 

"Oh, gross," Zethrid mumbled under her breath, still making her way over there despite that. Ezor was supposed to help her find Zethrid's date, not make out with her kind of boyfriend. Zethrid just wrinkled her nose and awkwardly waited for Ezor to stop. Another person caught her attention though.

 

The guy was standing by Lance and Ezor too, looking really awkward and holding a red solo cup like in those cliche movies. Was this the guy? Zethrid made her way a little closer to him, working up the nerve before speaking.

 

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but you seemed a little awkward over here. I'm also a little weirded out too since that's one of my best friends making out with that guy," Zethrid babbled, hitching a thumb over her shoulder to point at the couple. "Uh anyway, my friend said she would be here to help me find my date? I guess she's a little busy now though." Zethrid laughed awkwardly.

 

The guy smiled and wow, up close he was definitely cute. Even in the dark of the room, his smile lit up the place around them. "Are you Zethrid?" he asked kindly. Hoo boy his voice was like melted chocolate. Zethrid just hoped he couldn't see the blush under her face paint.

 

"And if I am?" She tried to ask smoothly, subtly eyeing the guy's soft-looking dark brown hair that was overlapped by an orange bandana. It was hard to see him in the low light but he looked like he had a soft face and sweet eyes, hell even his smile was radiant. This guy was the literal embodiment of sunshine.

 

"Well, if you're Zethrid then I'm Hunk."

 

Zethrid almost cheered out loud. Yes! The cute guy was the one her friends set her up with. They were right, he was definitely sweet even by the first impression. "I guess you were the one I was set up with?" Zethrid smiled sheepishly, looking up at Hunk to gauge his reaction.

 

Hunk gave her another one of those sunshine smiles and started to talk again. "Well my friend Lance told me he'd help me out but it does seem that those two are busy," he said, letting out a loud laugh after it that absolutely melted Zethrid's insides.

 

The two talked practically the whole night, both of them sipping on non-alcoholic drinks and laughing together about stupid stuff like their friends ditching them.

 

By the end of the night when Hunk leaned forward a little shyly to kiss her, Zethrid didn't object. Instead, comfortably accepting Hunk's warm lips against hers. There were no butterflies or fireworks, just a sweet warmth like sunshine warming you up after the cold of winter. There wasn't sparkles or goosebumps like in the movies, but there was definitely something there. It wasn't love yet, but with time it could very well be.

 

That night Zethrid left the party with a smile on her face and a number in her phone.

 

Happy Halloween indeed.


	2. Hunk’s POV

_ 2 days until the party: _

 

To say that Hunk didn't really have a love life was a huge understatement. In his nearly 20 years of living Hunk can guarantee that he has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend or partner. Maybe it was due to the fact that nobody had ever found Hunk attractive or the fact that everyone was just disinterested in him. Either way, Hunk had never had someone, which apparently spurred your best friends to try and get you with someone.

 

At first, Hunk had refused Lance's efforts of 'really hot girls' and 'hunky guys' because no offense but Lance had a really bad taste in people. Pidge tried to help too, but there wasn't much an aromantic person could do in the realm of romance.

 

So, Hunk was just fine on his own for a while. It didn't really matter to him if he had a partner or not. Hunk was perfectly content on his own until he was dragged to the damn Halloween party Lance was throwing. Hunk didn't even remember how he agreed to it in the first place since he wasn't a real big party person, but in reality, he probably didn't and was just dragged there anyway.

 

It started out as a relatively normal day. The usual classes, say hi to Shay at the coffee shop, go back to the dorm with his roommate Lance and do homework. However, today would turn out to be a lot different.

 

When Hunk got home from his classes he was already suspicious, Lance had cleaned the whole dorm and was currently making food. Hunk raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, opting to put his bag down instead. The reason he was suspicious was the fact that Lance never cleaned or made food unless he wanted something.

 

Hunk decided to cut to the chase right away. "What do you want Lance?" he sighed, sitting down at the counter and resting his head on his chin. "If it's about my love life or a party then no."

 

Lance winced at that but still proceeded anyway. "So, I talked to Ezor," he started, making Hunk rub his temples and groan a little. Lance and Ezor were both little shits who loved to meddle in other peoples lives. "And she has a hot friend who is single and coming to the Halloween party!" Lance ended with a clap.

 

"You want to set me up on a blind date?" Hunk asked flatly. "Besides, I'm not coming to that stupid party. I don't do parties because last time you ditched me to make out with some guy at the mini bar." Hunk accused.

 

Lance gave Hunk puppy dog eyes before Hunk relented and made a motion with his hand to go on. "Her name is Zethrid and I think you two will really like each other. From what I've heard from Ezor, she's really sweet and kind of done with everything, just like you!"

 

"Wow. Thanks, Lance for that amazing comparison," Hunk deadpanned, getting up from the counter and stealing a slice of pizza from Lance. "As much as I would like to meet Ezor's friend, it's a no from me bud. I love you man but there's no way I'm going to another party with you after last time." Hunk deadpanned.

 

"Don't you owe me a couple favors?" Lance complained, taking a slice of still half frozen pizza and flopping on the couch. Yeah, Lance wasn't a great cook.

 

"I think it's the other way around, Lance," Hunk snorted, standing up to throw the half eaten frozen pizza away with a grimace. "Also Lance, please let me do the cooking instead. You can hardly boil water."

 

Lance looked mock offended and put a hand to his forehead. "You wound me Hunk," he gasped. "Now that you've hurt me can you please at least think about going?" Lance said hopefully, clasping his hands together.

 

"Yeah, sure," Hunk hummed absentmindedly, just agreeing so Lance would stop pestering him. Lance was absolutely one of his best friends, but when he was dead set on something he never gave up.

 

Lance jumped so high he nearly hit the ceiling with his fist. "Yes! Thank you Hunk! You won't regret it!"

 

"I already do," Hunk muttered under his breath as Lance ran out of the room, presumably to text Ezor. Hunk nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a sardonic laugh on the couch next to him. "Christ Pidge how did you get in here?" Hunk yelped.

 

Pidge shrugged their shoulders, too busy playing a game on their DS to really care. "You guys did give me the key, remember?" they snorted, cursing under their breath before slamming the DS down on the coffee table. "Anyway, you know Lance is gonna make you come right?"

 

Hunk sighed and nodded. "I've already faced it that I'm probably gonna end up going,"

 

Pidge barked out a laugh before getting up and stretching. "Now, can you make some food? I don't want that half frozen shit."

 

_ 1 day until the party: _

 

"Hunk, Hunk, wake up," Somebody shook him. "Come on man, wake up."

 

Hunk groaned, pushing the person away with a grumble. "Go away," he mumbled, putting his head back on top of Pidges. They had all fallen asleep on the couch after an intense Mario Kart session that happened when Hunk had made them all food and threw away the nasty pizza. Hunk remembered he fell asleep putting his head on Pidge's head and his legs somewhere on Lance.

 

"Hunk, buddy I can't get up," the person poked Hunk again, making him squirm once more and try to swat the hand away. "Besides, we have a really important day today," When that didn't work to make Hunk get up they sighed. "Time to take some serious measures." the person wiggled their fingers until they reached Hunk's neck, the second they touched the skin Hunk's eyes shot open.

 

"Lance, were you trying to tickle my neck again?" Hunk mumbled groggily, rubbing at his sleep-addled eyes. Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gestured to his legs that were trapped underneath Hunk's own. After one too many times of Lance sneaking up on him and tickling his neck, Hunk's weak spot, Hunk was always alert when someone touched his neck. Fortunately for Lance, it also got Hunk to wake up.

 

"Sorry man but I couldn't move my legs," Lance yawned, waiting until Hunk moved his legs to get up. "We do really have an important day today though. Pidge is gonna help us craft our Halloween costumes! I'm helping Ezor out and doing their outfits for their joint Halloween costumes too!"

 

Hunk rubbed at his neck and sighed before going to shake Pidge away. "Wake up gremlin, we have appley juice and peanut butter."

 

Pidge's eyes shot open and they nearly careened out of their spot on the couch. "Pour me a cup good sir," they said to Hunk in a mock British accent before reaching for their rounded glasses. "Toast, peanut butter, get on it." Pidge snapped at Lance before heading to the bathroom.

 

"Aye, aye captain," Lance and Hunk saluted to Pidge before jumping up to get the gremlin what they wanted. Hunk poured the apple juice in Pidge's designated green cup while Lance toasted the bread, the only thing he could do without burning down the dorm.

 

"I'm back peasants," Pidge shouted, coming out of the bathroom and sliding into the kitchen in their socks. Hunk set the cup down in front of them and Lance finished spreading the peanut butter on the toast before setting it down in front of Pidge. It only took them a minute flat to gobble down the toast and apple juice before slamming it on the table. "Ok, we're gonna get these done today," Pidge said with a smile that bordered on an evil smirk as they cracked their knuckles.

 

Oh boy. This was gonna be a long day

 

\---

 

"Lance hand me the scissors--no not the regular scissors, the cloth scissors," Pidge barked, ordering the two men around like a crazed dictator. "Hunk get me the pins for the cloth and the sewing machine, stat."

 

Hunk and Lance scrambled throughout their whole dorm to meet Pidge's demands. They had bought all the stuff Pidge needed to make the outfits two weeks ago but they got lost somewhere in the clutter of the dorm.

 

"Hunk! Lance! Stop dillydallying and get me the damn black cloth!" Pidge shouted over the noise of the sewing machine currently sewing Lance's blue paladin costume. "I have all ours almost done, I just need to finish Lance's then put all the shoulder things and shit on it. I need to start on the girls' stuff."

 

The two men scurried around the house, following Pidge's every beck and call. After searching for 30 minutes Hunk and Lance eventually found the cloth Pidge needed and after three hours all the costumes for all 7 people were done.

 

Pidge wiped the sweat off their brow and gave them a wicked grin. "That was fun and all but who's up for another round of Mario Kart before I pass out from boredom."

 

Lance and Hunk smiled at each other, knowing Pidge would win but wanting to do it anyway. "You're on."

 

_ Day of the party: _

 

"Hunk I swear if you don't hold still I will rip all your hair out," Pidge threatened where they were currently trying to shove Hunk's hair underneath an orange bandana neatly. He was almost all ready for the party, they just needed a few more finishing touches.

 

"Is it too late to back out," Hunk chuckled nervously, pulling at the fabric by his neck. "I don't really want to do this anymore. I think I'm gonna throw up." Hunk groaned.

 

Lance took a big step back but started to babble like his usual self. "You'll be fine Hunkcules, It's just a party and a girl, nothing to throw up over," he said breezily, taking the finishing touches on his costume in the mirror. "I'll be there with you the whole time buddy."

 

There was a snort from Pidge as they fixed Hunk's hair one more time. "You know he's gonna leave you the first chance he sees Ezor," Pidge said, earning a flick to the forehead from Lance. "What? You know its true anyway."

 

"Stop feeding Hunk lies Pidgeotto," Lance huffed, shooing Pidge away from Hunk and messing up their hair. "I won't leave you, buddy."

 

Pidge cursed under their breath and fixed their messy hair. "You ruined my hair," Pidge complained, getting up onto the arm of the couch to reach Lance's head and ruin his own slicked back hair.

 

Lance patted down his hair with a strangled noise and went to lunge at Pidge, only to be stopped by Hunk intervening between them. "Alright, alright. Quit fighting you two," The two both stuck their tongues out at each other but didn't say anything more. "Now let's get to that party." Hunk tried to say confidently, but his voice came out a little wobbly.

 

Pidge and Lance both gave Hunk sympathetic looks but said nothing more.

 

\---

 

The place Lance had borrowed from his friend for the party was only about 5 minutes away. It was a large house that was now filled to the brim with party decorations and a few partiers that showed up early.

 

By 10 o'clock the party was in full swing. Lance, for the most part, stuck by his side in a shaded corner as Lance chatted up a girl with blonde pigtails in a questionable outfit. The girl never did explain what she was but Lance didn't seem to care much.

 

Hunk held a cliche red solo cup in his hand, filled with sprite instead of anything alcoholic. The night passed relatively slowly until Ezor and her friends arrived.

 

Almost immediately Ezor grabbed the tallest girl and dragged her towards Hunk and Lance with surprising speed. As the two came closer Hunk couldn't help but stare at the taller one. She was definitely pretty, even under her layers of face paint. Did she do any sports? She could definitely crush someone's head between her thighs if she tried. Hunk's mind began to wander until a screech cut through his eardrums and Ezor was jumping onto Lance.

 

Hunk felt bad when he saw Lance stumble underneath her weight until they began to swap spit, then he didn't feel bad. Hunk stood awkwardly a little ways away from the two, who just comes to a party to make out?

 

There was the girl. Hunk's eyes snapped up to her as she made her way through the dancing crowd, looking a little awkward too. When the girl's eyes met his Hunk flushed and looked down. Hunk vaguely remembered her name to be Zethrid.

 

There were a few moments of hesitation before Zethrid came up to him. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but you seemed a little awkward over here. I'm also a little weirded out too since that's one of my best friends making out with that guy," Zethrid started, a lopsided smile on her face as she gestured over her shoulder to where Ezor and Lance made their way to a couch. "Uh anyway, my friend said she would be here to help me find my date? I guess she's a little busy now though." Then she laughed and Hunk's heart almost melted at the sound of it. It came off a little choked due to the awkwardness but it still sounded amazing.

 

Hunk gave Zethrid a smile he hoped wasn't too much like a grimace. "Are you Zethrid?" he asked stupidly even though he already knew she was.

 

"And if I am?" Zethrid said mysteriously, the corners of her lips turning upward. Her voice had dropped a little and it only made her honey sounding voice sound all the sweeter. Hunk tried to subtly eye Zethrid as he thought of an answer. Even under the layers of thick facepaint, he could vaguely make out details of her strong face.

 

"Well if you're Zethrid then I'm Hunk," Hunk managed to choke out, praying to all the gods that in the low light the flush on his face wasn't visible to Zethrid's searching eyes.

 

"I guess you were the one I was set up with?" Zethrid asked kindly, another smile lighting up her face.

 

Hunk gave Zethrid another smile and gestured over to his friends sheepishly. "Well my friend Lance told me he'd help me out but it does seem that those two are busy," he laughed, but it sounded more like a bark than a laugh.

 

The two talked for most of the night, only being interrupted when Lance pulled Hunk to the side to explain that he knew they wouldn't talk to each other if they were forced to, so they let them approach each other naturally. Hunk gave Lance a smile and a clap on the shoulder. He really was a good friend.

 

Time seemed to pass too quickly when Hunk was with Zethrid. They talked about the most random things like Zethrids cat and their friends ditching them to make out.

 

By the end of the night, Hunk leaned forward shyly to kiss Zethrid and she gladly accepted. It wasn't like the cliche romance movies Lance forced them to watch sometimes, it didn't feel like there was some sort of explosion but there was definitely a deep connection. Well, at least Hunk felt it.

 

When the party was shut down, Hunk practically skipped out of the house with a smile on his face and a number in his phone as Pidge gave him knowing looks and small smiles.

 

Happy Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many people are going to see this but thank you all for reading I worked super hard!


End file.
